


Волшебный вкус

by red_cola, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter — J. K. Rowling, Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles — All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles — Anne Rice
Genre: Crossover, Detective, Gen, Memory Magic, Pre-Canon, Vampire Bites, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cola/pseuds/red_cola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: — Вас когда-нибудь кусал вампир, мистер Грейвс?
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Волшебный вкус

— Наш свидетель — высший вампир? — изумилась Тина, не веря собственным глазам.

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Грейвс.

Но Тина не могла оставаться такой же невозмутимой. Высшие вампиры, в отличие от своих более слабых сородичей, не были в должной мере описаны ни в одном учебном пособии для будущих авроров, которые она штудировала с маниакальным упорством. И встретить одного из них казалось ей почти невероятным.

— Лестат де Лионкур, — представился вампир и протянул Грейвсу руку с заостренными, похожими на стекло ногтями.

Грейвс смотрел на вампира холодно, но на рукопожатие ответил.

— Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвс, а это Порпентина Голдштейн. Мы авроры из департамента защиты магического правопорядка. Благодарю, что согласились встретиться с нами.

Вампир выслушал его, перевел взгляд глубоких светлых глаз на Тину и поприветствовал ее учтивым кивком. Тина кивнула в ответ. Вампир был красив даже несмотря на то, что выглядел болезненным и потрепанным. Сквозь тонкую белую кожу проступали синие вены, заостренное лицо обрамляли густые, но совсем тусклые волосы, а роскошный бархатный камзол был ему явно велик.

— Рад встрече.

— Информатор сообщил, что вы видели нечто, способное помочь нашему расследованию, и готовы рассказать об этом, — сразу перешел к делу Грейвс.

— Да, я припоминаю одного колдуна, творящего занятные вещи с теми, кого вы называете немагами. Я был удивлен, увидев его. Таких, как вы, встретишь нечасто, — сказал вампир чарующим голосом с ярко-выраженным французским акцентом.

— Таких, как вы, еще реже, — заметил Грейвс. 

Бескровные губы Лестата растянулись в улыбке, обнажая острые клыки.

— Расскажите, что вы видели, — присоединилась к разговору Тина.

— Рассказа, увы, не выйдет. 

— Тогда зачем вы согласились встретиться? — возмутился Грейвс и предостерегающе сжал волшебную палочку.

— Думаете напасть на меня и получить воспоминание силой? — казалось, вампира веселит подобная перспектива. — Насколько мне известно, вы не сумеете получить мои воспоминания привычным для вас способом, даже если вам удастся одолеть меня, — он плавным движением руки указал на волшебные палочки в руках авроров. — Поверьте, такие, как вы, однажды пытались сделать это, но безуспешно. Видите ли, я мертв уже больше века. Ваша магия, рассчитанная на живых, — бессильна. Но вы не зря пришли, смею вас уверить. Есть один способ показать вам события той ночи весьма детально. И я готов сотрудничать, если готовы вы.

— Что вы хотите получить за свои воспоминания? — спросил Грейвс напрямую.

Тина заметила, как вампир тяжело сглотнул, и вены на его шее вздулись. На краткий миг он показался ей совсем другим. Красивые черты исказились, словно он только носил маску миловидного юноши.

— Вы хотите крови? — невозмутимо предположил Грейвс, также отметив перемены в их собеседнике.

— Всегда, — с улыбкой ответил Лестат. — И вы не представляете, как вкусна кровь волшебника. Увы, это редкий деликатес. 

Тина почувствовала холодок, пробежавший вдоль позвоночника. Скольких волшебников ему удалось поймать за время своей нежизни? А сколько немагов стали его жертвами? 

— Что ж, давайте совершим обмен, — уверенно предложил Грейвс. — У вас есть необходимое нам воспоминание, а у нас — то, что вы готовы принять взамен. 

— Вас когда-нибудь кусал вампир, мистер Грейвс? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лестат.

— Нет.

— А вас, Тина? — его голос звучал прекрасной манящей музыкой, и Тину потянуло сделать шаг навстречу.

Грейвс бросил взгляд в ее сторону и строго предупредил:

— Тина, он может попытаться зачаровать тебя. Сосредоточься.

Она тут же пришла в себя и сурово посмотрела на Лестата.

— Не кусал.

— Тогда вам, думаю, неизвестно, что во время питания мысли и чувства высшего вампира и его жертвы становятся едины. Такая близость смывает все границы. И при желании я могу показать вам то, что видел сам. Это лучше любого рассказа.

— Это именно то, что нужно, — нетерпеливо кивнул Грейвс. — Приступайте.

— Я хочу поделиться воспоминанием с ней, — вампир алчно посмотрел на взволнованную Тину.

— Нет, — возразил Грейвс, загораживая собой подчиненную. — Это исключено. Воспоминание вы передадите мне.

Вампир разочарованно вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

— Как жаль. Ее сердце бьется так отчаянно, а ваше совсем спокойно. Ее кровь кипит в жилах, а ваша словно застыла. Но и в вашем хладнокровии есть своя притягательность.

— Не будем тянуть, — Грейвс быстро расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке, отодвинул ворот и склонил голову, открывая доступ к шее.

— Мистер Грейвс, — с тревогой прошептала Тина, — вы уверены?

— Все в порядке. Просто будь наготове, если наш новый друг увлечется. 

— Да, сэр.

— Не беспокойтесь, я не нарушу условия нашей сделки. Я возьму крови ровно столько, чтобы поделиться воспоминанием. Не в моих интересах навлечь на себя гнев всего магического сообщества Северной Америки, — мягко проговорил вампир, приближаясь к Грейвсу и опуская ладони на его плечи. Он склонился к открытой беззащитной шее и прошептал: — Не волнуйтесь, мистер Грейвс. Это даже приятно.

Тина беспомощно наблюдала, как клыки вампира вонзились в шею начальника, и ее сердце зашлось бешеным стуком. Она боялась, что Лестат обманет их, и она не сумеет победить его в одиночку. Не сумеет спасти мистера Грейвса, добровольно отдавшего себя в руки хищника.

Лестат пил жадно и быстро, прикрыв в блаженстве глаза. Тина терпеливо ждала, но когда из-под губ вампира потекли ручейки ярко-алой крови, пачкая белоснежный ворот рубашки Грейвса, не выдержала и резко направила на вампира палочку.

— Достаточно! — крикнула она.

Лестат замер, медленно отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза. На миг Тина решила, что он набросится на нее, но этого не случилось. Он отпустил ослабленного Грейвса, и тот пошатнулся, зажимая рану рукой. Он выглядел измученным. Тина подбежала к нему и осторожно взяла за предплечье.

— Я показал вам все, что видел, — вампир достал из нагрудного кармана шелковый платок и аккуратно промокнул окровавленные губы.

Теперь он был по-настоящему прекрасен. Блестящие кудри волнами обрамляли лицо, болезненная заостренность сменилась живым и пышущим видом, даже щеки порозовели. Глаза блестели, а чувственные полные губы наполнились цветом, будто спелые ягоды. И камзол сидел на нем как влитой. Взгляд Лестата притягивал, гипнотизировал. Тину влекло к нему.

И при этом она до дрожи боялась, особенно теперь, когда это существо насытилось кровью волшебника. Она не стала испытывать судьбу и аппарировала, утягивая за собой Грейвса. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Волшебный вкус [аудиофик]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314452) by [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021)




End file.
